蛙仰語/文法測試句子
警告：本頁面是一個坑，尚待填；不慎進入可能掉入坑底。 1 -a nêla *御日明エ The sun shines. 2 - *御日伫明ン The sun is shining. 3 - *御日ムヵ明ル The sun shone. 4 - *御日ヒ明エ The sun will shine. 5 - *御日明ニャ遣セン The sun has been shining. 6 - *御日ィ明ン复ャ The sun is shining again. 7 - *御日ヒ明エ明載 The sun will shine tomorrow. 8 - *御日明エ耀ャ The sun shines brightly. 9 - *耀ャ御日ハ明エ The bright sun shines. 10 - *御日ィ昇ン今 The sun is rising now. 11 - *皆ャ御萬人叫ル All the people shouted. 12 - *些ハヰ御萬人叫ル Some of the people shouted. 13 - *些ハヰ御萬人叫ル二度目ャ Many of the people shouted twice. 14 - *楽ャ民ハ时ニ叫エ Happy people often shout. 15 - *御子猫ハ跳ル上 The kitten jumped up. 16 - *御子猫ハ跳ル御卓ニ The kitten jumped onto the table. 17 - *私ユ小猫ハ走ル去ニ My little kitten walked away. 18 - *伫雨ヨン *伊ィ雨ン It's raining. 19 - *御雨ハ来エ下ヱ The rain came down. 20 - *御子猫ィ 戯ン 伫 御雨 The kitten is playing in the rain. 21 - *御雨ハ 住ル The rain has stopped. 22 - *頃ニ御雨ヒ住エ Soon the rain will stop. 23 - *私ハ冀エ雨ユ住ヲ頃ニ I hope the rain stops soon. 24 - *いつカ野生動物ハ生ン此処 Once wild animals lived here. 25 - *遅ヱ 女伊 見察ル 圜ニ Slowly she looked around. 26 -иылйе!! *行ヱ Go away! 27 -иылйо~ *行ヨ Let's go! 28 - *貴ハ當ャ行エ You should go. 29 - I will be happy to go. 30 - *男伊ヒ来エ頃ニ He will arrive soon. 31 - *子ユ御丸ィ転ヱ去ル The baby's ball has rolled away. 32 - *二ㄙ御男童ィ働ン同斉ャ The two boys are working together. 33 - *此雾ハ多分ヒ清エ去 This mist will probably clear away. 34 - *可爱ャ眾花ィ生长ン何処ケ Lovely flowers are growing everywhere. 35 - *眾私當食事ヲ俞ャ遅エ We should eat more slowly. 36 - *貴ハ来エ無駄早ャ You have come too soon. 37 - *貴 必ヱ書エ 俞 斉正ニャ You must write more neatly. 38 - Directly opposite stands a wonderful palace. 39 -һэњлһийю эноха *海因里希ユ犬ハ行方不明 Henry's dog is lost. 40 -амю никйи цйёьнйя. *私ユ猫ィ黑ャ My cat is black. 41 - *御女童ユ尪ィ壊セル The little girl's doll is broken. 42 - I usually sleep soundly. 43 - *御眾童 走ル 後/逐 ネ 押克ユ The children ran after Jack. 44 - *私遊戯ィㄉ課後ネ I can play after school. 45 - We went to the village for a visit. 46 - We arrived at the river. 47 - I have been waiting for you. 48 - The campers sat around the fire. 49 - *女弌童 与 弌子猫 坐エ 彼処 ネ我 A little girl with a kitten sat near me. 50 - *御童 待/等ル 伫 门，爲ニ 伊父ユ The child waited at the door for her father. 51 - *昨 ネ 御姐童 ナ 御町 迷失 伊ユ 子猫 Yesterday the oldest girl in the village lost her kitten. 52 - *何処ニ 貴ハ 誕ル 此町ユ Were you born in this village? 53 - *可 貴ユ 兄 舞エ 良遣ャ Can your brother dance well? 54 - *可 御男儂 离エ Did the man leave? 55 - *可 貴ユ爲ニ 御少妹 来ン Is your sister coming for you? 56 - *可 貴 臨ィㄉ 明載 Can you come tomorrow? 57 - Have the neighbors gone away for the winter? 58 - *可 御隹 歌エ 伫 御雨 Does the bird sing in the rain? 59 - Are you going with us to the concert? 60 - *有 可 貴 昔ニ 旅立エ 御雨林ネ Have you ever travelled in the jungle? 61 - We sailed down the river for several miles. 62 - *何者ケ 知エ 事ヲ 狩ユ Everybody knows about hunting. 63 - On a Sunny morning after the solstice we started for the mountains. 64 - *湯麻肆 笑ル 伫 御猿ユ 戯ニ Tom laughed at the monkey's tricks. 65 - An old man with a walking stick stood beside the fence. 66 - The squirrel's nest was hidden by drooping boughs. 67 - The little seeds waited patiently under the snow for the warm spring sun. 68 - Many little girls with wreaths of flowers on their heads danced around the bonfire. - The cover of the basket fell to the floor. - The first boy in the line stopped at the entrance. - On the top of the hill in a little hut lived a wise old woman. - During our residence in the country we often walked in the pastures. - When will your guests from the city arrive? - Near the mouth of the river, its course turns sharply towards the East. - Between the two lofty mountains lay a fertile valley. - Among the wheat grew tall red poppies. - The strong roots of the oak trees were torn from the ground. - The sun looked down through the branches upon the children at play. - The west wind blew across my face like a friendly caress. - The spool of thread rolled across the floor. - A box of growing plants stood in the Window. - I am very happy. - These oranges are juicy. - Sea water is salty. - The streets are full of people. - Sugar tastes sweet. - The fire feels hot. - The little girl seemed lonely. - The little boy's father had once been a sailor. - I have lost my blanket. i damatu ti wedu ye dannotüya. A robin has built his nest in the apple tree. - At noon we ate our lunch by the roadside. - Mr. Jones made a knife for his little boy. - Their voices sound very happy. - Is today Monday? - Have all the leaves fallen from the tree? - Will you be ready on time? - Will you send this message for me? - Are you waiting for me? - Is this the first kitten of the litter? - Are these shoes too big for you? - How wide is the River? - Listen. - Sit here by me. - Keep this secret until tomorrow. - Come with us. - Bring your friends with you. - Be careful. - Have some tea. - Pip and his dog were great friends. - John and Elizabeth are (elder) brother and (younger) sister. - You and I will go together. - They opened all the doors and windows. - He is small, but strong. - Is this tree an oak or a maple? - Does the sky look blue or gray? - Come with your father or mother. - I am tired, but very happy. - He played a tune on his wonderful flute. - Toward the end of August the days grow much shorter. - A company of soldiers marched over the hill and across the meadow. - The first part of the story is very interesting. - The crow dropped some pebbles into the pitcher and raised the water to the brim. - The baby clapped her hands and laughed in glee. - Stop your game and be quiet. - The sound of the drums grew louder and louder. - Do you like summer or winter better? - That boy will have a wonderful trip. - They popped corn, and then sat around the fire and ate it. - They won the first two games, but lost the last one. - Take this note, carry it to your mother; and wait for an answer. - I awoke early, dressed hastily, and went down to breakfast. - Aha! I have caught you! - This string is too short! - Oh, dear! the wind has blown my hat away! - Alas! that news is sad indeed! - Whew! that cold wind freezes my nose! - Are you warm enough now? - They heard the warning too late. - We are a brave people, and love our country. - All the children came except Mary. - Jack seized a handful of pebbles and threw them into the lake. - This cottage stood on a low hill, at some distance from the village. - On a fine summer evening, the two old people were sitting outside the door of their cottage. - Our bird's name is Jacko. - The river knows the way to the sea. - The boat sails away, like a bird on the wing. - They looked cautiously about, but saw nothing. - The little house had three rooms, a sitting room, a bedroom, and a tiny kitchen. - We visited my uncle's village, the largest village in the world. - We learn something new each day. - The market begins five minutes earlier this week. - Did you find the distance too great? - Hurry, children. - Madam, I will obey your command. - Here under this tree they gave their guests a splendid feast. - In winter I get up at night, and dress by yellow candlelight. - Tell the last part of that story again. - Be quick or you will be too late. - Will you go with us or wait here? - She was always, shabby, often ragged, and on cold days very uncomfortable. - Think first and then act. - I stood, a little mite of a girl, upon a chair by the window, and watched the falling snowflakes. - Show the guests these shells, my son, and tell them their strange history. - Be satisfied with nothing but your best. - We consider them our faithful friends. - We will make this place our home. - The squirrels make their nests warm and snug with soft moss and leaves. - The little girl made the doll's dress herself. - I hurt myself. - She was talking to herself. - He proved himself trustworthy. - We could see ourselves in the water. - Do it yourself. - I feel ashamed of myself. - Sit here by yourself. - The dress of the little princess was embroidered with roses, the national flower of the Country. - They wore red caps, the symbol of liberty. - With him as our protector, we fear no danger. - All her finery, lace, ribbons, and feathers, was packed away in a trunk. - Light he thought her, like a feather. - Every spring and fall our cousins pay us a long visit. - In our climate the grass remains green all winter. - The boy who brought the book has gone. - These are the flowers that you ordered. - I have lost the book that you gave me. - The fisherman who owned the boat now demanded payment. - Come when you are called. - I shall stay at home if it rains. - When he saw me, he stopped. - Do not laugh at me because I seem so absent minded. - I shall lend you the books that you need. - Come early next Monday if you can. - If you come early, wait in the hall. - I had a younger brother whose name was Antonio. - Gnomes are little men who live under the ground. - He is loved by everybody, because he has a gentle disposition. - Hold the horse while I run and get my cap. - I have found the ring I lost. - Play and I will sing. - That is the funniest story I ever heard. - She is taller than her (younger) brother. - They are no wiser than we. - Light travels faster than sound. - We have more time than they. - She has more friends than enemies. - He was very poor, and with his wife and five children lived in a little low cabin of logs and stones. - When the wind blew, the traveler wrapped his mantle more closely around him. - I am sure that we can go. - We went back to the place where we saw the roses. - This tree is fifty feet high, said the gardener. - I think that this train leaves five minutes earlier today. - My opinion is that the governor will grant him a pardon. - Why he has left the city is a mystery. - The house stands where three roads meet. - He has far more money than brains. - Evidently that gate is never opened, for the long grass and the great hemlocks grow close against it. - I met a little cottage girl; she was eight years old, she said. Category:蛙仰语